


Day 031

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 031

Brennan knocked on the door of the weaver’s… the place where they kept all the looms for weaving.There had been a murder last night and one of the victems had lived here. It seemed people were always getting robbed or stabbed in the alleys of Kirkwall, but since the Qunari attack everyone had expected things to calm down for a bit. This case was especially unusual, which was why Brennan was investigating. Most of the time, where someone was shived in a dark alley it had something to do with either the Coterie or the Carta but as far as anyone could tell neither victim was involved in crime at all. There had been a string of similar killings since the Qunari attack but no one could figure out what connected the victims. There didn’t appear to be supporters of the Qunari. Some, but not all, had been part of Mother Petrice’s failed rebellion.

The door opened and and older, severe looking woman stared down her nose at Brennan.

“I have precious little time to talk today,” she snapped. “One of my workers hasn't shown up today and we have four orders to complete. Some noble is throwing a themed party.”

“That’s what I’m here about mam,” Brennan said. “Alrun and her husband were found dead this morning. I need to ask you a few questions.”

“As I said, I’m short on time today,” the woman said. “Be quick about it. ”

“Do you know why anyone who had a grudge against Alrun? Or anything she might have gotten herself mixed up in?”

“She was a decent weaver, that’s all I needed to know about her.”

“I’ll need to ask you weavers about this as well,” Bennan said.

“Absolutely not,” the woman said, half closing the door in Brennan’s face. “They have a lot of work to do and I can’t afford them getting distracted by anything.”

“I could always come back with a warrant,” Brennan said. 

“Do that then,” the woman replied.

So Brennan spent the next four hours filling out paperwork and waiting for her request to make its way along the bureaucratic mess that was the governing body of Kirkwall at the moment. Then she went back to Lowtown and gained access to the weavers’ room. The victims friends were devastated to hear their friends was dead. Brennan has assumed their supervisor would have informed them but apparently, she had not wanted to affect productivity.

“I don’t know why anyone would want to hurt Alrun,” one of the weavers, Wanda said. Both she and the baby strapped to her chest were crying. “She was always kind to everyone.”

“Sure Alrun was nice,” Phyllis, another weaver whispered, “but you all l know who benefited from her death.” The woman pointed, none too discreetly at an even weaver working nearby.

“How does she benefit?” Brennan asked.

“Now she has Alrun’s job doesn’t she? The elves here are desperate to take our jobs. She probably knew that the supervisor would go to the alienage if she needed a replacement on short notice. The greedy bitch is barley taking money for this job, so she can get her foot in the door. We should be careful or they’ll take us out one by one for our jobs.”

Brennan chose not to point out the logical flaws in the weaver’s argument and went over to talk to the even woman Phyllis had indicated. 

The woman was terrified to be speaking to a guard and terrified of falling behind on her work. She was just surrounded in a general aura of terror and anxiety. Possibly the mark of a guilty conscious but Brennan doubted it. 

It did get her thinking though. Tensions between humans and elves were at an all time high after the Qunari attack. There had been multiple incidents of humans and elves fighting in the streets. Were these attacks simply a continuation of these fights? Brennan did some digging and found that many of the murdered humans had lost family our homes in the Qunari attack. All were on hard times, something many humans blamed on elves as a matter of course. Alrun’s husband had vandalized an even ship a few days prior.

Brennan decided to investigate the Alianage and submitted a request for some backup, the elves were not usually friendly to guards in their home. At the rate things were moving, the request wouldn’t be approved until morning, so Brennan went to the Hanged Man to waste the rest of her day. 

Brenna was out of uniform so she wasn’t immediately singled out as a guard which was nice. When she was a round in, a woman with a bright red handkerchief at her neck sidled up to her.

“You look like you’re bored out of your mind,” the woman said. “Is there room beside you for a friend.” She motioned for Corf to refill Brennan’s cup. Brennan didn’t have many friends outside the guard, so she agreed. The woman knew a surprising amount of drinking songs and before she knew it Brennan was as drunk as a Sister on Feast Day. She knew she would regret it in the morning but for tonight, Brennan allowed herself this one bit of fun.


End file.
